nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Joane
Joane was a female half-elf alchemist NPC and one of the Joined of Yotia in the Emeron campaign. Background Joane was born in Treebend to an elf father and a human mother. For reasons Joane never really knew her father was not involved in her upbringing and her mother was a honeydust addict. As she grew up Joane developed a talent for creating various drugs and brews, among them working with honeydust, as time went on, more powerful drugs for her mother and her circle of acquaintances. Her mother died when Joane was 16 but she continued working to make drugs to support herself. With the Joined of Yotia On the 22nd of Griffon, 1159 Joane experienced a brief flash of light and suddenly found herself lying on the ground in the estate of Nuqwell, hundreds of miles away and strangely linked to the other Joined of Yotia. They quickly assessed they were linked to one another and desired to figure out what could be done on the matter. Vigga Copperbrow and Mantirandaubelle suggested traveling to the Thorgain Kingdom to seek aid there but since Emeron City was far closer, at as good or superior magical resources and Walter Penderghast had a home there they made for the capital instead. The Joined arrived in Emeron two days later as the city was awash in riots and crackdowns in light of the explosion at Strade Hall that occurred when Yotia's Avatar was destroyed and exacerbated by the recent death of King Koris Woodbridge. They managed to reach the Penderghast home and Walter sent a message to Jon Sumnim and Jaymes Chickwood, both professors at the Emeron Wizard's College that he knew because his son Froderik was a student there. The professors examined the Joined, but advised they needed to further research their findings. While Walter and the Joined waited for the professor's findings, they were attacked in the Penderghast home by mysterious agents seeking them. The Joined escaped, thanks in part to the brave actions of Mantirandaubelle and also to a group of Raven's Eye agents sent by Trista Ravenlark at the request of the Great White Wizard Dillman. The joined escaped and were secretly installed in a safehouse by Sumnim. Unexpectedly, a short time later the City Watch arrested Walter's entire family, installing them in the dungeons of Castle Finarte. Trista made arrangements to smuggle the Joined of Yotia to the Thorgain Kingdom for their safety, but Walter refused to depart without his family and desired to free them immediately. Unfortunately many of the of the Joined of Yotia were commoners with minimal to no combat ability, and such a mission would be suicide. Resolution came when the Joined of Vesper arrived in Emeron on the 22nd of Lion. Among the Joined of Vesper was Walter's son, Froderik, who was no less keen to free his family than Walter was. Better, the Joined of Vesper all had martial capability and had been working together as a team for months. With the assistance of Trista and Dillman, they secured a through the sewers that would lead to the dungeons of Castle Finarte and had a layout of the cell block where the Penerghasts were being held. A strategy was put together, roles selected, and a rescue planned. An Attempted Out Joane despised the circumstances of her situation. She disliked being tethered to the other Joined of Yotia and despised being forced to hide out. However with mystery agents after her, and the claim of Professors Sumnim and Chickwood that the Crown was after them as well, she knew that to leave was dangerous and that she would vanish and reappear with the others if she tried anyway. Still, she did not give up hope that there was another way to rid herself of the piece of Yotia's avatar and return to her life, and if she was lucky perhaps even profilt from the exchange. In the pre dawn hours of the 24th of Lion, 1159, Joane slipped out of the safehouse and went to Castle Finarte, demanding to speak with someone about the location of the Joined of Yotia. In short order she found herself speaking with Sir Pirsym Julitt, the Royal Marshal and Roge Thorgon, the Royal Justicar. Joane's offer was simple: Remove the piece of Yotia inside her and give her a hefty sack of gold and she would inform the Crown of where the Joined of Yotia and the Joined of Vesper were, and who in the city was helping them. Sir Prisym and Roge consulted directly with Duke Geoffry Ravenut, who approved the deal and Joane informed them of the jailbreak, and the location of Sumnim's Safehouse. She also informed them that they were being helped by Professors Sumnim and Chickwood, Trista Ravenlark. Klaron Shatterstone and the Great White Wizard Dillman. The Crown held her to check out her information and arranged hasty raids on the homes of everyone named as well as sent a force to the safehouse to arrest everyone involved. Duke Geoffry and Dame Annill DeWard, the commander of the Emerald Knights, led a force into the dungeons of Castle Finarte immediately. Unfortunately Joane's information came just a little too late. The Joined of Vesper managed to escape Castle Finarte, Professor Chickwood escaped arrest and managed to save everyone in the safehouse. Professor Sumnim put his entire arrest party to sleep with a single spell, Klaron Shatterstone barely managed to slip away, Trista Could not be found and Dillman teleported away (taking his entire tower with him) when the arresting troops marched on him. Enraged, and finding Joane to be of no further use to him, Duke Geoffry agreed to keep to his word and separate her spirit from Yotia's. He did so by executing her on the spot. Personality and Abilities Joane was a deeply unpleasant and selfish person, caring only for herself and her needs. She saw no great need to become close to the other Joined of Yotia as she did not view them as being able to offer her much of anything. She viewed betraying those seeking to help her as just a smart move if there was something to be gained. She made little effort to be friendly either, frequently displaying a surly and sarcastic attitude. Joane was a competent alchemist, primarily working to create or enhance illicit substances. Although she did it rarely she was also able to infuse potions with magical power to use for a handful of differing purposes as well. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs